


Not Using the Z Word

by AwayLaughing



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America wasn't ready for the Rising, true, but it's also true the Rising wasn't ready for Leslie Knope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Using the Z Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



Ben stepped carefully out into the building, ignoring the flickering lights and focusing more on looking for actual problems.

 

“Anything?” the voice was soft, but not soft enough.

 

He flinched.

 

“What did I say about being quiet?” he hissed back, “there could be anything out here.”

 

“Oh don't be like that,” Leslie's blonde hair entered into view and a moment later she pushed past, apparently completely and utterly unconcerned about the dangers lurking like things that lurked. “We just have to stick to the buddy system and we'll be fine. Besides, it's not like there's any reason I should listen to you about all this.” There was a pointed edge to her voice and Ben winced, following her into the canned foods section.

 

“Look zombies just weren't my thing as a kid I'm sorry!” As if he hadn't apologized enough for this. How was he supposed to know zombies were more likely to happen than advanced space flight? Leslie, at least, looked a little chastised as she handed him several cans of various vegetables and legumes. “Canned peas, really?”

 

“Well we need greens and stuff doesn't grow in winter,” Leslie said, patting his arm. “I promise to hide them really well.” Ben regarded the offending item.

 

“If you say so,” he said at last and froze when he heard a shuffling sound just behind him. Leslie froze too, eyes wide and lips pressed together. Ben stared at her, hoping for some signal – should they run or fight or what? He was pretty sure they could do a lot of damage with a can of spam, if push came to shove.

 

“Hey guys, I didn't know this was your shopping day too.”

 

Ben immediately relaxed. Jerry. Turning, he offered a small smile ignoring the way Leslie tugged on his arm. “Yup. We're just finishing up actually,” Leslie tugged harder. “We've got places to be. Stuff to do...” another tug and he followed her wordlessly into the baking goods section. “What?”

 

“We can't have the same grocery day as Jerry,” she hissed.

 

“Why not?” Leslie gestured in a way that meant absolutely nothing and he hedged his bets. “Because he's Jerry?”

 

Leslie beamed. “Exactly, now let's go,” she said, marching back toward the front – stopping only to grab a bag of chocolate chips. Ben smiled and pretended not to notice.

 

* * *

 

All in all, Pawnee had taken the Rising and all the trauma and chaos that followed fairly well. If you counted people suddenly having to wear bullet proof vests everywhere because several people had decided _better safe than sorry_ when it came to moving humans, as well. Which considering some other places – Pawnee Oklahoma had by all accounts been burnt to the ground within a month – was actually a good track record.

 

Not to mention their gun safety rating was going to be killer this next census.

 

They'd taken the other aspects of the Rising a little less gracefully. For one, most Pawneeans seemed firmly to believe that what was dead should stay dead, and if it didn't you should just make it deader. So the treatments that popped up were slow to embrace. Leslie's solution had been to make catching zombies a fun game fit for the whole family. The results had been bloody, included a lot of screaming but had somehow in the midst of that all worked.

 

Which left them with one last, tiny issue. An issue they'd been arguing about for almost two months now. Two months where the people they caught kept escaping – somehow – and having to be wrangled once again lest their mushy undead brains end up as target practice for some seven year old.

 

“We can't send them to Eagleton! It's wrong and, and inhumane and... _wrong_.”

 

As Leslie made her case – again – for not sending those currently in the government of Pawnee's tender mercies to Eagleton Ben poked at his food, eyeing the tiny green monstrosities next to his chicken. So much for hidden.

 

“Are you listening to me Ben?”

 

“Wrong and inhumane,” Ben parroted, looking up. Leslie was by the stove – brought there by her impassioned pacing no doubt - “but is it more wrong and inhumane than making them live in Joe's old office?” Leslie's jaw clenched in a familiar way. “Honestly?”

 

“Well...no,” she said. “Just...what if they're mean to them, huh?” Ben blinked. “I mean what if they treat the Pawnee sufferers badly for being from Pawnee. We won't be there to make sure they're okay or being talked to properly or...”

 

Ben stood and pulled her into a hug. “Is that honestly what this is about?” he asked, grinning despite himself. “You, Leslie Knope, are one of a kind and have the biggest heart I know.” He felt her smile as he pressed their cheeks together.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“I know so,” he said. “And I know you're the sort of person who would figure out exactly the right way to keep those horrible Eagleton centre people from being mean to our zombies.”

 

He felt her stiffen. “PDS sufferer!” She cried, pulling from his arms and rounding on him. “You can't be in government and not know the right thing to call them!”

 

“Even if they are, in fact, zombies?” he asked, smiling as he sat down.

 

“Especially then! See that's the sort of thing we have to worry about. What if the workers are like that and call everyone zombie? Think of how damaging that would be!”

 

Ben carefully pushed his peas onto her plate. “Maybe you should write them a pamphlet.”

 

Leslie's eye glowed with the unholy light of Having A Project. “No. Better,” she said, finally sitting down. “We need a task force.” Ben nodded, stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth. Leslie didn't even notice, already launching into A Plan which formed even faster than she talked.

 

As he watched her, it occurred to Ben he and the Rising – and possibly the Eagleton Treatment Centre Workers – all had one thing in common.

 

They hadn't been prepared for Leslie Knope, but they sure has hell had come out the better for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a last minute pinch-hit and I'm new to both fandoms, so I'm sorry if your only Yuletide gift this year is a little rough. Hopefully you can enjoy it all the same, however.


End file.
